


Movies (Davekat)

by AloneAndFeared



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dave tops, Hair Pulling, Interspecies Relationship, M/M, Other, Pain Kink, Troll Genitailia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7014700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloneAndFeared/pseuds/AloneAndFeared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friend or 'Co-Author' (AttackOnMyLife {Smol Zack} On wattpad) ask me to make this,  listed the things that he wanted in it and I made it.</p><p>Basically Dave convinced Karkat to watch a movie and shit happened.<br/>So have fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movies (Davekat)

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't catch on before, I posted this on my Wattpad.

I sat on the couch with Karkats head rested delicately on my shoulder... He was dressed in his normal grey pants and black turtleneck sweater, I surprisingly wasn't wearing my godtier pajamas, I was donning a pair of my jeans and a (Awesome might I add) long sleeve shirt; Red sleeves and white torso with my broken record symbol displayed right in the middle. I had my classic smirk on my face but this time it was a little; or way more cocky. I'd convinced the nubby horned troll to watch his version of Fifty shades of grey. I relaxed and watched; even though it was a porno I could find out the differences between our bodies... It was defiantly interesting, and I kept grinning like how all the elementary students grinned when we started 'Family Life' or Heath. How we learned about our bodies, and the other gender, or should I say sex. Considering I myself know a few boys with boobs, and not like the fat moobs (or man-boobs). Like actual boobs and a vagina. But their as male as I am aren't they?  
Fifteen minutes into the movie Karkat is blushing faintly, But his blush continues to grow at the sexual parts... I take the time to watch the reactions; even if exaggerated it defiantly let me map out the parts of a troll and how exactly to touch them...  
As the movie progressed Karkat was a squirming uncomfortable mess, as low key as possible. But with him so close it wasn't really helpful to pretend he wasn't squirming so much, I would hear him mumbling how stupid it was. Or something along those lines. By the end of the movie he had a little smile; but he was still squirming pretty uncomfortably... "THAT WAS... DIFFERENT... Uh.." I chuckled, relaxed right next to him. Our body heat shared, and a faint smirk on my face. "You ok there? You sure are squirming... A lot." Karkat took a sharp breath and glared. "S-SHUT UP! ILL BE BACK..." He went to stand and I grabbed his hand. "Wait... Do you want any help... With your little... issue?" I raise an eyebrow over my shades, and look at him waiting. "NO I'M FUCKING F-FINE." Karkat pulled his hand away and walked away from me.

Karkat's POV  
'Fuck why did I let that fucking douchebag convince me to watch that stupid ass movie, this is all his fucking fault' I thought to myself angrily, slowly stripping my pants and boxers off and sitting on my bed... I drew my knees to my chest, 'Should I let him? I mean he did offer... And I have been flushed for him for about an entire fucking sweep...' I bite my lip then call out for him. 'Why the fuck did I do that, Gog whatever... It's to late to reconsider now isn't it? My mind is set on it...'

[|]Be Strider, not just any Strider. Dave Strider[|]  
I heard Karkat say my name, I can either embarrass the ever loving shit out of him. Or he needs me for something I stand up walking to the door and knocking. "You call for me Karkles?" I heard him say something under his breath before speaking up; but not yelling like normal. "Yeah, can you.. Come in here?" I wasn't to sure why he wanted me to; but I had a vague idea he might've reconsidered my offer. But that was probably just wishful thinking, I mean I'd liked him for god knows how long...  
I open the door and step in to see the smaller male on his bed, blushing. His pants and wet underwear laid on the floor and I was thankful for my shades, my eyes traveling over his smooth unmarked skin... Glancing at the mostly hidden nook which was defiantly one of the causes of the wet underwear...  
"...is that offer to help me still open?" His voice seemed fragile, scared to even ask. A smirk flew onto my lips, "it sure is." I walked over sitting next to him... "B-before you do... Uh.. I wanted to tell you something..." I tilt my head and lean back using my arms to support me, "go on." He bit his lip.. "I've... Liked you? Is that the fucking term? Uh... No it's loved isn't it?" A small smile appeared on my lips and I reach out, placing my hand on his cheek. Before pressing our lips together, I could feel his cheeks heat up as he pressed back.  
Our lips slowly began working in sync, it wasn't long until the kiss got heated. Soon I had moved my body close to his and he was squirming with desperation as he pulled my shirt up and off my head. I press closer to him, my hands slipping under his sweater. Delicate, slender fingers tracing the sensitive ridges on his sides, slowly and teasingly. Listening to every noise he made, loving the way he squirmed. "Ngh... D-Dave p-please~". I shutter softly as I pull his sweater off deeming the other completely naked.  
I moved and pushed his legs apart climbing between them, moving to bite and nip slowly down his neck. He shuttered and moaned out, letting desperate noises out... The fact that his legs were spread and he just wasn't getting any relief was driving him insane... Driving him more insane knowing his relief was right in front of him, I smirk knowing how desperate he is. Although I'm not too much better off... "Kar~". He looked at me. "Y-yeah?" He shuttered and I smirk. "Beg for me."  
His cheeks burned and he hid his face a little, looking at me with these past desperate eyes. "J-jegus fuck d-do I have to?" I grin smugly and nod. "Yeah, you do." He trembled below me and let out a shaky breath. "P-please..."  
"Please what?"  
"D-dammit d-Dave~". He groaned and shuttered... "Well?" I smirk and place teasing touches all over his body."  
"Gog dammit! Just fuck me already, until I can't walk, until I'm begging for mercy just, g-God fuck! Please!" He seemed to pause, but only momentarilly. "Fuck me... daddy." His hand clamped over his mouth as his cheeks flared mumbling an apology, my own cheeks flaring as I tackle him down, moving his hand as I kiss him hard. God dammit Karkat, using my fucking kinks... Making me loose my cool.  
It wasn't long before the kiss mostly turned into more teeth than lip, and I pulled back panting quietly... "N-no... Your perfectly fine." He grinned a little at me, and reached ever so softly taking off my shades. I take in a sharp breath as he stares, my cheeks burning. He set them carefully to the side, before pulling me down into one of the best kisses I've ever had. His lips working against mine with this aggressive neediness, it was driving me insane. Letting my hands wander his body, he groaned quietly and I felt a sharp pain in my lower lip, pulling a groan of pleasure from my throat. He whispered beautiful against my lips and the words sounded so distant and feathery.... I smile softly into the kiss as I taste my own blood from where he'd bitten my lip.  
Soon we were kissing again, my tongue brushing lightly over his lower lip. Before I snagged his lip in my teeth, Biting down as I suck on it. He ended up moaning out, his arms and legs wrapping around me. Clinging like I was just gonna leave him there, trembling below me. I slip my tongue into his mouth and our tongues roll together, every single one of Karkats movements were laced with desperation, and it made me grin. I was the reason he was squirming like this. He pulled back from the kiss, his voice was quiet. "Please please... D-Dave.. P-please damnit... F-fuck your little prince, daddy~". He shuttered looking up at me with this look that would've made me feel as hard as I am now; on top of his words it forced a moan from my throat. Jegus fuck even if these pants were pretty lose, they defiantly weren't now. I move and sit up to take my pants off, when I notice he's watching I go slower. Putting on a show, the others mouth almost seemed to water as he let out a quiet groan. His bulge thrashing in view. "P-please..." I grin a little and finish pulling my clothes off quickly, before I move and shift my body. He's looking at me and I move two fingers down to brush over his nook, he bucked his hips into the feeling. His nook clenching around nothing in pure desperate need. "D-daddy please~! Anything please d-Dave..." He shuttered below me and I comply, slowly dipping one of my fingers into his nook. He immediately clenched around it, grinding down as harshly as he could and I watch as his head fell back moaning out a quiet 'More'.  
I have to dig my teeth into my lip to keep myself from moaning out as I shifted my body and put another finger, he squirmed and clenched tighter... My mind was swimming with thoughts: God what if that was me inside him instead of my fingers, I slowly curl them. Karkat let out a mewl and pressed his body up against me, this hidden desperation in his movements. Whispering a near silent 'I want you... I-I could do this on my own.' I shutter and let out a groan... Pulling my fingers out and hearing him whimper, undoubtedly clenching around nothing in his desperation. "You need to relax.." I whisper to him, and he whimpered and groaned as he bit his lip.. Relaxing his body slowly. Before whispering to me. "O-ok... Just please.. Hurry.." I let out a slight groan and slowly pushed into him, biting back moans and groans as Karkat whimpered and moaned below me, clawing onto me. I finished pushing in and he was panting and squirming a little... He held still with his eyes closed... It took him a minute to calm down, clenching lightly around me. 'God that felt amazing..' I let out a moan and bit my lip, he shuttered and held onto me. His nails deeper in my back drawing another moan from my lips...  
"Please.. Move damnit..." He shuttered and bit his lip harder... He didn't have to ask me twice, I started thrusting. Being gentle and decently paced.. Before I heard him pause to choke out. "Dave p-please... I.. I like it rough... Daddy~". He bit his lip as he rolled his hips on me, my cheeks flaring red before I smirked and started to thrust hard and fast.  
Soon we were both moaning and panting messes, the sound of skin on skin contact echoed the room. The sound of each others names were being next to screamed out in pure pleasure. It wasn't long until my thrusts became more uneven and less precise. His moans continued to get louder, pretty much screaming out at this point. My own moans weren't that much quieter so I don't really have any room to talk.  
I remember a scene from the movie and move my hand and slowly rub the base of his horn as I thrust, his back is arched off the bed and he's pressed close to me. "A-ah! D-Dave~ mmnn"  
I feel him tighten around me as he fights off his release and I lower a hand to rub his grubscars. He loses it, screaming out my name and tightening around me drawing me to my release... His nook milks me through my release, the sensitive ridges rubbing along my shaft and squeezing around me.  
Before long I've collapsed next to him panting heavily, getting over one of the best orgasms I'd ever had. He cuddled up to me smiling. Soon we drifted off to sleep in eachothers arms.

((Fuck))  
((Hey Satan.))  
((Here to take me to hell yet?))  
((Requests? Opinions?))


End file.
